Apparatuses and methods for optical chassis measurement, in which control point fields of targets are imaged using monoscopic image acquisition devices, are known in the existing art. The position of these control points in a local three-dimensional target coordinate system is known to the evaluation unit of the measurement system, and the evaluation unit can determine therefrom the relevant chassis parameters of the motor vehicle.
Such targets, with control point fields disposed on them, are highly complex, make considerable demands in terms of the fabrication of such targets, and accordingly are relatively expensive.